1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical appliance, more particularly to an electrical appliance having a wire winding device, and to a method of winding an electrical wire of the electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical appliance 1 with a wire winding device includes a housing 11, an electrical wire 12 having a plug portion 121 at one end, a winding unit (not shown) disposed within the housing 11 for winding and unwinding the electrical wire 12, and a control knob 14 disposed on the housing 11 for controlling rotation of the winding unit. The housing 11 is formed with a through hole 111 for extension of the electrical wire 12 therethrough. The through hole 111 has a diameter smaller than that of the plug portion 121 so that the plug portion 121 protrudes out of the through hole 111.
To use the conventional electrical appliance 1, a substantial length of the electrical wire 12 is pulled out of the housing 11 through the through hole 111 so as to connect the plug portion 121 with a power supply. To store the electrical appliance 1 after use, the control knob 14 is pressed so as to activate the wire winding device, which in turn, winds the electrical wire 12 until the plug portion 121 abuts against the through hole 111.
However, when the user forgets to unplug the plug portion 121 of the electrical wire 12 and proceeds with pressing the control knob 14, the electrical wire 12 will be subjected to a sudden pulling force. This can damage the electrical appliance 1. Thus, improvement on the wire winding device is desirable.